During a collision, the vehicle will collapse from the lower extremity first. As the vehicle crumples, the wall that separates the engine compartment and the occupant compartment will move rearwardly reducing the volume available for the driver. The brake pedal assembly is normally mounted on the fire wall and will encroach into the driver's volume. In many instances, the driver will be depressing the brake pedal at the time of collision. Thus, the brake pedal will act against the driver, increasing the risk of leg injury to the driver.